


Keep the Beard? (Welcome Home)

by Wildgirl93



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Post 4x13 AU, Smut, SnowBarry - Freeform, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl93/pseuds/Wildgirl93
Summary: After Barry is released from prison and ends the welcome home party, his wife Dr. Caitlin Allen welcomes him home, with comments on his beard.





	Keep the Beard? (Welcome Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Flash peeps. So if you haven't realized already this a smutty smut piece for snowbarry. Don't like either, then don't read. This is a one shot of Caitlin Allen (yes snowbarry is married in my imaginary season 4 of Flash) welcoming home her husband from jail. Honestly don't know where I came up with it, but I thought 'hey he looks good with a beard' then I took to a somewhat naughty turn. Haha. So I hope you all enjoy.  
> Also if you know me from some of my other works (Hunted, The Witch and the Hunter), I'm back to working on those stories, but I'm not promising anything anytime soon.   
> As always I do not own any characters of the Flash, just my own twisted and somewhat naughty story ideas. And I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Sometimes the slip by.

Barry waved goodbye once more to Cisco and Ralph then closed the door, locking it. Taking a deep breath, he turned around, his eyes searching for the familiar form of his wife, Dr. Caitlin Allen. 

He spotted her walking into the kitchen and flashed over to her side, startling her. Caitlin’s eyes flashed neon blue and Barry swore he felt the room temperature drop a few seconds. “Sorry.” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“No need to apologize. Just been awhile since I’ve been in the presence of my speedster husband.” She smiled, wrapping her own arms around his neck. “I don’t think I’ve said this yet…Welcome home.” Then raised up on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

It wasn’t their first kiss since Barry was released from prison. She practically attacked her poor husband as soon as he crossed the threshold of the last gate, smothering him with tearfully wet kisses. He of course gladly returned it, telling Caitlin how much he missed and loved her with each press of his own lips.

This kiss, was unlike that. There were no tears, no desperation. It was gentle, warm. It was home. It was also the first time Caitlin felt the tickle of Barry’s soft beard, making her giggle lightly.

Pulling away, Barry looked down at her, eyebrows furring, “What?” he asked, slightly confused by her sudden laughter.

“I’ve never kissed you with a beard before.” Caitlin replied, running her hand along the mentioned facial hair.

“Well I just haven’t gotten around to shaving…”

“Oh, I wasn’t saying I didn’t like it. It’s just…different.” She explained, her hand coming to rest on his cheek.

Barry’s eyes sparkled with mischief, “A good different?” Caitlin nodded in response. “Well what kind of husband would I be if I took away something that makes my beautiful wife smile.”  
Caitlin couldn’t help the light blush that crept into her cheeks at his compliment, making him laugh lightly. Reaching up, he gently cupped her the side of her face, his green eyes peering deeply into hers, his face softening. Barry brushed his thumb over cheek, “I missed seeing the color in your cheeks. Bringing that delicate pink blush to your faces.”

She slid her other hand around, taking his face between her palms. He was so warm, always so warm and when he was sent away, he took it all with him, leaving her cold and angry. Seeing him through the scratched glass was never enough. Every time she sat across from him, Caitlin imagined just reaching out and shattering the barrier into a thousand pieces with just one icy finger. She never did of course and the thought of breaking him free didn’t dull her inner icy wrath.

But standing with him now, scruffy beard and endearing words, she finally felt that bone chilling anger melt away and slowly turn into a tingling warmth. Deep down though, Caitlin held onto one icy shard of hatred, just for Devoe and her frosty alter ego agreed.

“Is that all you missed?” Caitlin teased

Her husband chuckled, “Oh Mrs. Allen, believe me when I say I missed every single thing about you. But having you here in my arms, smiling, blushing,” he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, “I missed this most of all.”

“I missed this too. So much.” She whispered, gazing deep into his green eyes, “I love you Barry Allen.”

“I love you too Caitlin Allen.” Then sealed their words with a fiery kiss.

This time Caitlin truly enjoyed having Barry’s beard scratch against her skin. She could imagine the same sensation brushing along her bare breast and between her thighs. The thought sent a small shiver down her spine, as liquid heat began to pool between her thighs.

Barry tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her forward, pressing their bodies together. Being this close to him, Caitlin could feel the miniscule vibrations of his body indicating he was just as excited as she was.

He moved his hand up into her hair and lightly gripped the auburn stands, making her gasp. Barry took full advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth to duel with her own.  
When he took away his tongue, Caitlin returned the favor and lightly bit down on his lower lip. He responded with a throaty moan and awarded her with another searing kiss that she felt all the way to the tips of her toes. 

They came up for air moments later, both breathing heavily. “Bedroom, now.” Caitlin demanded.

Barry nodded and she peeled herself away from his body, quietly groaning at the loss of heat. In a blink of an eye, she found herself surrounding by a flash of yellow light and cackling energy. Seconds later, Caitlin was standing at the foot of her and Barry’s bed clad only in a pale lacy blue bra and underwear. Her husband stood in front of her, grinning at her like predator about to devour its prey, stripped down to just a pair of form fitting red boxer-briefs. 

Caitlin mouth watered at the sight of the scantly dressed speedster, taking note of higher definition of his muscle tone. “Good gym behind bars?” she asked reaching out and lightly trailing her fingers along the ridges of his abdomen.

He shivered at her touch, “I had a lot of pent up energy. Had to put it towards something.” 

She hummed in appreciation, her gaze slowly wondering from the definite bulge in his underwear and up his body, cataloging every detail along the way. Eventually she met his lust filled gaze, the green in his eye almost completely taken over by his enlarged pupils. “So, no more pent up frustrations?” she grinned slyly.

The predatory smile returned, causing Caitlin to clinch her thighs, her lower regions throbbing. Hand falling back to her side, she watched as he slowly came towards her. Her breath hitched as soon as they were nose to nose, her breast barely brushing his hard chest. “Baby you were never a frustration. You Mrs. Allen, were a blessed dream that helped me through each and every night inside that cell.” He told her softly then bent his head and caught her lips in a slow burning kiss.

Caitlin threw her arms around his neck, throwing herself into the kiss and trying to get as close as possible to him. The kiss didn’t last long, as Barry broke away and began to nibble his way down her throat, soothing each sting with the swipe of his tongue.

His hands gripped her ass and pulled her hips forward, pressing his cloth covered hardness against her underwear clad core. Caitlin moaned, her hips slightly bucking at the action.  
She felt Barry growl against her clavicle in response and gently bit down, “Stay still.” He warned. Caitlin obeyed and dug her fingers into his broad shoulders, trying to control herself. 

Apparently satisfied with his wife’s obedience, Barry dragged himself away from her clavicle and brushed his lips down to the swell of her breast, his beard leaving a pinkish trail along the way. 

Caitlin watched in a sexual daze, as his right hand appeared and slowly pulled down the right cup of the lacy blue bra. She could feel the underwire push her breast up and saw the pink tip of Barry’s tongue flicker out. She couldn’t help but squirm under his attention, his warning ringing in the back of her mind.

His eyes flickered away from her exposed breast and met her gaze, a carnal smiling gracing his lips. Without breaking eye contact, Barry slipped his tongue out and lashed at the exposed nipple. “Fuck.” She moaned, her eyes squeezing shut as her head fell back.

He chuckled, “So sensitive…” another swipe of his tongue, “I bet,” lick, “I could make you,” lick, “come just by playing,” lick, “with your perfect breast.”

He probably could.

“Maybe another day.” She heard him mutter before unhooking her bra and tossing it aside, exposing her entire chest.

Barry’s tongue continued its torture to her right nipple, while his fingers plucked and pulled at the left. The miniscule vibrations from his fingers and tongue pushing her further and further into the fires of desire.

The grip on his shoulders tightened even more, probably leaving bruises, but with his quick healing there was no way to really tell. Her breaths came out short and quick, moans mingled in between. Her thighs screamed as she clenched them harder trying to give her throbbing core the pressure she required.

Maybe he sensed her neediness, or he was satisfied with his work on her nipples. Whatever the reason he finally pulled himself away from her breast and admired his work. Her entire chest was flushed a delicate pink, with one area darker from the continuous brush of his beard. Both nipples were hardened into stiff peaks, one glistening from his mouth.   
She was breath taking.

Oh, so gently, he pushed her back, until her knees hit the back of their bed and she fell onto the soft mattress. Her husband then dropped to his knees in front of her, carnal desire glinting in his eyes. His hands slowly slid up her legs, each finger tracings every curve and opening her clenched thighs. He came to stop just as his thumbs grazed the edge of panties, his fingers curling around material at her hips.

Caitlin couldn’t look away. His every action mesmerizing as he traced his way back down her legs, pulling her soaked panties along with him and dropping them to the floor.  
Once again, he made his way back up her legs, this time adding delicate kisses. And again, he stopped at the apex of thighs, placing light kisses on either side of her sex, making her tremble. “Barry please.” She whispered in desperation.

“Please what?” she could hear the smirk in his voice, “Come on Cait, tell me what you want.”

“You.” She replied urgently, thrusting her hips upwards.

“Didn’t I tell you to keep still earlier?” he reminded, pressing his hand flat onto her abdomen, holding her in place. “Now, what does Dr. Allen want?”

“I want my husband. Every part of him. His fingers, his tongue,” she paused, blushing, “his cock.” Her voice no more than a whisper on the last word.

Barry chuckled, “I love it when you talk dirty.” He ran his index finger down the lips of her sex, pulling a gasp from her, “Damnit Cait you’re dripping. Such a needy girl. Now what was it you said you wanted first?”

She whimpered. The Flash was taking too damn long.

“Ah yes my fingers.” He answered his own question and pressed one long finger into her awaiting core, and let it vibrate.

Caitlin arched her back, crying out. Damn she loved his powers.

He added a second vibrating digit, filling her more and sending her senses into overdrive. “Barry!” she cried out, her hands clutching the sheets.

A small moan escaped Barry’s throat at the sound of his name. She was already so close.

His fingers thrusted in and out at an unbearably slow pace, delaying the gratification Caitlin so desperately sought. “Barry please, please…” she begged, eyes squeezing shut.

“Open your eyes.” He demanded softly.

She shook her head, her senses too overwhelmed.

“Open them and I’ll give you the second thing you wanted.” That got her attention and her eyes immediately flew open and looked down, meeting his darkened gaze. “That’s a good girl.” He growled. 

Barry never broke eye contact as his head dipped down, his mouth directly over her throbbing core where his fingers continued their assault. He nuzzled the top of her sex and gave it a light kiss, his beard terrorizing the very sensitive skin. The hand on her abdomen crept down and with his finger spread her lips, revealing her swollen clit.

His breath fanned across the reddened nub, making her flinch and squirm. So close. She could already feel her walls fluttering around his vibrating fingers. All she needed was-

“AHHHH!” her screeched rang out at the first press of Barry’s tongue to her clit. Immediately her thighs clamped down around his head as she threw her head back, tearing her gaze away from his.

The Flash buried his face into her core, his tongue lapping at her clit and his beard brushing the rest of her exposed flesh, heightening her pleasure even further. In the back of her mind Caitlin mentally chastised herself for not making him shave the prickly hair earlier. The damn thing was going to be the death of her.

Shamelessly, Caitlin ground herself onto his fingers and tongue, her own fingers gripping her husband’s soft brown hair. Each swipe of his tongue, brush of his beard, and thrust of vibrating digits added to the ball of hot carnal pleasure that had been building in her lower abdomen. All it took was Barry crooking his fingers and hitting that special spot within her core to send her spiraling over the edge. 

The ball of pleasure exploded, sending wave after wave of pure ecstasy through every nerve in her body. Her climax had her back arching off the bed, a wail escaping her lips with only one name: Barry. 

Barry had removed his fingers but continued to gently coax her through her orgasm with his tongue, licking away the liquid evidence.

When her back returned to the mattress, Caitlin’s thighs fell open, and her fingers released their death grip on his hair, freeing her husband from her climaxing clasp. Barry pulled himself away, rubbing his sore scalp and chuckling. “Good to know I haven’t lost my touch.” 

Caitlin rolled her eyes, then blushed after noticing her wetness still left on his face and beard. She should return the favor. Pushing herself up she reached towards the very large bulge that she knew was just begging for her, but her wrists were quickly wrapped up in larger hands.

He shook his head when she looked up pouting, “This is all about you tonight Cait and besides I won’t last a minute with your talented tongue and fingers.” He smirked.

She nodded and tucked away her devious plans for later. Her husband deserved this night to be about him as well. 

“Good. Now what was that last thing you wanted from me?” Barry asked his fingers slipping into the elastic of his boxer-briefs and began to slip them from his hips.

Caitlin bit her lower lip, watching the show before her. Her husband was truly a remarkable man, inside and out. He was the personified version of ‘geek on the streets, freak in the sheets.’ “I don’t want your cock anymore.” she answered softly. 

He raised an eyebrow at that, “Oh is that so?” With a final shove, the red boxer-briefs dropped to the floor, his member springing free and standing straight at attention.

She hummed in appreciation at the sight before her. All that for her. Folding her legs under, Caitlin rose to her knees, placing herself eye to eye with the speedster. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned in until her lips caressed the shell of his ear, “I need your cock. I need it deep inside of me. So deep, neither of us can tell where one ends and the other begins.” She whispered huskily.

As soon as the last word slipped past her lips, Caitlin found herself wrapped up in sizzling warmth as he pressed his lips to hers in a mind-numbing kiss. Arms wrapped around her torso, she felt him push forward only to stumble, sending them both falling to the bed.

His entire weight fell on top of her, their teeth and foreheads clashing together. Her breath was knocked from her lungs, her entire thoracic region screaming in pain at the sudden impact. “Shit, Cait, I’m sorry-shit are you okay?” Barry cursed pushing himself off her.

“I’m fine.” She huffed out, “What the hell happened?”

A fine pink blush spread across his cheeks, “I um… my feet got tangled up in my underwear.”

Looking over his shoulder, Caitlin spotted the bright red culprit still tangled around the Flash’s ankles. The sight had her busting out laughing. Her husband’s clumsiness strikes again, and she couldn’t be happier. 

Barry groaned in embarrassment and reached down, trying to untangle himself from the offending garment, “I’m sorry, let me just-“he grunted pushing them to his feet before kicking them away. A triumphed smile came across his face.

At this time, Caitlin decided to take advantage of his awkward positioning. With her arms still wrapped around him, she slung her right leg around his waist and used her training and strength to flip him onto his back, placing herself on top. It was her turn to smile triumphally as she felt his hardened member slip along her slick core.

All amusement and embarrassment were immediately replaced with flushed arousal once more. Dr. Allen was in control now.

Her smile turned wicked as she rubbed herself across his length, breath hitching slightly when it grazed her clit. Barry moaned below her, “No more games Caitlin, please.” He gripped her hips tight.

“Someone sounds needy.” She smirked feeling his finger clinch around her and watching his face pinch in agonized pleasure.

He growled, “Yes I am, and I know what you’re playing at. You already know what I want, what I need.”

“And what’s that?” Caitlin purred slowly.

His answer came with an upward thrust of his hips, the base of his erection hitting her over sensitive clit, making her breath hitch. “Okay, okay no more games.” She gasped. She could tease him later.

Reaching down, she gripped his hardened dick and gave a light squeeze, wrenching a warning growl from the man under her. She couldn’t help her self sometimes, a small smirk coming to her lips. She lined him up with her very wet core, placing the head at her entrance. She heard him suck in a breath, his grip on her tightening as she began to slide him in.

Inch by inch she slid down, panting and groaning as he filled her, her walls fluttering around him. “Fuck Cait…” her husband’s voice sounded almost pained, “You’re so fucking tight… Ah gods I’ve missed you…not going to last very long.”

Barry had a death grip on her waist by the time she took every glorious inch of his cock inside her, their pelvises meeting. In this position, she felt deliciously full, the dull empty ache she had felt for past weeks finally gone. “Barry.” she whimpered, then began to move.

Gripping his hands with her own, Caitlin pushed her hips up and down, her abdominal muscles flexing with each thrust. She rode him at a steady pace, listening to the subtle noises he would make. They were mix between a whimper and a growl, her name and different curses mixed in. 

She kept her eyes locked on his face, while his own flickered between her gaze and where they were joined, watching his cock slide in and out of her. He was almost fascinated by the whole thing and the look on his face edge her on. 

Picking up the tempo a bit, she released her grip on his hands to grasp her bouncing breast, pinching her nipples between her fingers. She threw her head back moaning, the sensation going straight to her clit. “Fuck that’s hot.” Barry stated, covering her hands with his own.

Already she was teetering on the edge, a second orgasm just in reach, but she needed that final push. “Barry, I need you.” She whimpered.

“I got you baby.” She felt him shift under her, halting her movement. Eyes flying open, she watched as he pushed himself into a sitting position and changing the angle of his cock, hitting that deep special spot perfectly. 

Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, Barry pulled her to him, pressing her body into his and making her wrap her arms around him, fingers digging into his back. This close to him, her breasts were deliciously pressed into his chest and her clit rubbed perfectly into his pelvis. 

Twinging his fingers into her auburn hair, her brought her face towards his and sealed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. “Hold on, Cait.” He murmured into her lips before a soft vibration took over his whole body and he thrusted himself into her, hard.

Caitlin cried out, her entire body going into overdrive as Barry took her like a mad-man. The vibrations along her nipples and clit made her oversensitive, with each deep thrust of his cock driving her to madness. She sobbed, her mind, body, and soul consumed with overwhelming pleasure. 

“Come for me!” Barry growled, and she did.

Every nerve ending in her body exploded, hot carnal pleasure whipped through every vein, and she swore she saw fireworks. Her climax incinerated her from the inside out as her screams echoed through the entire room.

Barry’s grip on her tightened and his thrust became erratic and faster. Flash fast. And thanks to her own meta-human abilities, she was the only one who could withstand his heated desire. They were polar opposites, but perfect for each other.

He came seconds later, shouting her name at the top of his lungs. She felt his cock pulsating, shot after shot of cum shooting deep into core. For a split second she imagined a child with bright green eyes and curling brown locks, the product of their coupling. She quickly pushed the image away. This wasn’t the time for a child.

But maybe one day.

The tickling of Barry’s beard at the crook of her neck drew her back to reality. He was breathing raggedly into her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Both of them were slick with sweat and he had yet to pull out of her, his member now soft. Looking down, she saw bright red claw marks across his back that were already beginning to heal, while the bruises she knew were on her hips would stick around until she went full Killer Frost.

Caitlin could already feel her powers kicking in, absorbing the substantial amount of heat her and Barry (mainly Barry) produced between them. The noticeable change of temperature, had her husband pulling away, a huge grin on his face. “So, keep the beard?”

She giggled, “Oh I’ve missed you Mr. Allen.” She pulled him towards, pressing her forehead to his, “Don’t ever leave me again.”

“Never again Mrs. Allen. I love you.”

“I love you too. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always enjoyed!  
> I will be starting to post updates on my stories here soon on tumblr, so come find me! wildlife4life


End file.
